donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Kremwood Forest
Kremwood Forest is a forest that the Kremlings have taken over in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and the second world in the Game. They have assigned Arich to be a boss there, and have promised not to take the Kongs very likely. The area is of a healthy forest, with many extremely tall trees and a river. The Kremlings also appear to have set up a lone mill in the forest, likely to use the lumber from the forest. Adjacent worlds Backwards: Lake Orangatanga Forwards: Cotton Top Cove Stages Barrel Shield Bust-Up* This level is a giant hollow-tree level based on, as the name suggests, using barrels as shields. Dixie and Kiddy needs to climb up long ropes, and Minkies (presumably Cotton Tops) will be throwing small rocks at them. The Cotton Tops often appear in a row, and the way they time their throws is usually pretty tough to get by without the aid of a barrel shield. When climbing, half-barrels will appear, and the Kongs will have to climb behind them in order to protect themselves. Riverside Race Riverside Race's level name describes perfectly what the level is: a race involved near a river. The time Dixie/Kiddy must be in order to win a secret Banana Bird Cave is less than 1:15:00. The level has grounded parts and a few swimming segments, and the Kongs will be chased by a small swarm of bees while running. Squeals on Wheels The only mill level in the area, it is quite different from other mill levels. Early into the level you will notice a Sneek on a hamster wheel. Throw the Steel Keg barrel at it in order to unlock the door ahead. The rest of the level is done in a fairly similar fashion- proceeding through the level, find more Steel Kegs, toss them at the Sneeks in order to go on, until the end. Springin' Spiders* The fourth level of Kremwood forest starts in a hollow tree. The majority of the level takes place inside giant hollow trees, trying to climb to the top, where the level ends. The hollow trees are somewhat tight, and usually have Nids that jump highly (hence the level name) with platforms, used to get up the trees. Buzzes, green and red are found throughout the level. Squawks can be found in a secret animal barrel in the level. Bobbing Barrel Brawl The last level of Kremwood Forest takes place in a similar setting to Riverside Race's. Kongs will go through the level mainly as Ellie, hopping through the lake by landing on floating barrels, all the while being hunted by Nibblas below in the water. If Ellie misses the jump and lands into the water, there is little hope she can get out alive. However, the lakes do provide excellent places to stock up on water ammo for Ellie's R attack. Simply put the directional button down and use R to fill up on ammo usable to defeat the many enemies in the way, though note the underwater enemy is still invincible. Arich's Ambush The bosses battle, Arich. Arich is a giant spider similar in appearance to Squitter. He shoots out green globs instead of webs, though. Dodge the webs, and when he comes down, jump on his back to grab a barrel near the top. Then, toss the barrel at its face (best done as Dixie), and repeat. :*These stage's order was switched in the Game Boy Advance remake Brothers Bears and Banana Bird Caves *Brash's Cabin (called Brash's Stadium in Game Boy Advance) *Arich's Hoard (unlocked by beating Brash's time and seeing him) Gallery Kremwood Forest.PNG|Kremwood Forest in the Game Boy Advance version. Trivia * Kremwood Forest is most likely to be named after the "Redwood Forest," located in California of the USA. * In the Game Boy Advanced version, the final area of the map where Arich's boss battle takes place has spiderwebs that fill the area behind the angry tree, hinting to new players that the boss will be a spider of some sort. de:Kremwood Forest es:Bosque Kremwood pt:Kremwood Forest Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Worlds Category:Northern Kremisphere Category:Locations Category:Donkey Kong Country 3 Worlds Category:Article stubs